


Let’s Save the World

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: Legion of Superheroes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 31st century, F/M, Gen, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Not sure if I’ll have romance here right now, monwinn friendship, saturnvalor friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: The Legion of Superheroes mission is to protect the word in the vision Supergirl. While the blight is gone, there is still evil in the world.Mon-El wasn’t sure where he stood anymore. The future or the past. But he can’t abandon his friends in the future. Even if it means abandoning his heart. He was their leader, and the team came first.Winn’s new to the future everything has changed for him but he also has a mission here. He wants to show that he can be a proper member of the Legion. But Winn learns things about himself while he’s in the future. Things he didn’t know before.Imra is a leader, she is head strong and only a few people have gotten through her. But those who have, know that she cares about every one around her. She and Mon-El have things to work through but they were friends before husband and wife. She’s figuring out where they stand as leaders.





	1. Arriving in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> No lie the title of this Fic might change later but we’ll see.

Arriving in the future was strange, everything was different yet the same. The only thing that was majorly different was that there were ships like the one he, Mon-El, and Imra came on spread around the room. Winn gave himself a few minutes to freak out and look around. Winn saw other vehicles in the room which from what he could tell was the garage.

“Oh my god I can’t believe I’m actually here.” He walked around the room looking at every computer system and ships. Mon-El smiled and came up to him,

“Okay I know it’s going to be a bit of an adjustment for you and that’s okay. Take as long as you need. It too Imra and Brainy a few months to get me caught up in all this future stuff, but you’re a lot smarter than me so I think you’ll get the hang of it.”

“Mon, I think you should greet the rest of the team. Let them know that you’re back. I can show Winn to his quarters.” Imra said from behind, she was in her standard black DEO outfit like he and Mon were. Mon-El looked at him like he was asking if he was going to be okay.

“Don’t worry I’m in heaven right now, go see your team.”

Mon-El didn’t argue but he patted him on the shoulders, “once you’ve unpack Imra will bring you to the meeting room, we’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Once Mon-El was gone Imra came up to him, “are you ready?” Winn nodded, as ready as he’ll ever be. When they were on the ship Mon-El and Imra told him that they’ll show him around the city and stuff. While the Legionaries all lived in this compound from what he could see, as Imra lead him to his room, Imra said some had apartments outside the compound since they could all just fly back if they were needed for a mission. Though they had rooms here so if needed they didn’t have to travel far.

They arrived outside a door, that had his name on it, Winn must have looked surprised, because Imra came up to him and said, “I had the compound program your name into the place. Over there is Brainy’s work room,” at the mention of Brainy’s name Imra’s face automatically fell, Winn knew how close she was with him.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this and bring Brainy back home.”

She gave him a sad smile, “I’m afraid it’s not that easy. Brainy’s evil relative is smart, smarter than all the 12 Level Intellects combined. It’ll take a miracle to figure out the code he used to infect all the A.I’s”

“Anyway you can get settled then come meet me at the end of the hall that’s my room. I have to change out of these clothes. Time travel makes you feel really gross. You have time to shower if you want.”

With that Imra left Winn alone, when he entered his room his jaw automatically dropped. The whole place was bigger than his apartment back him. It had an elevated entrance was so he had to step down to get to the center of the room. He looked to his right and at first he thought he was just a wall, when he noticed movement.

“Woah it’s a window,” at the word the glass cleared up and Winn saw the most amazing view of the city. He walked towards it, he had a feeling this feeling of shocked won’t go away so easily. He smiled, he turned around and saw his bed it looked so inviting that he had to lay down for a bit. Time travel really takes it out of you.

—

Imra left Winn to his own for a minute to give him time to explore his new room. She made her way to her room, well hers and Mon-El, they still haven’t talked about what they were going to do but she didn’t have time to think about that right now. She opened the door and expected it to be empty, she was wrong, Mon-El was in there changing his clothes from complete black outfit into a dark green shirt, Priya got him for his birthday a few years ago, and dark grey pants.

“Imra, I thought you were showing Winn around.”

She cleared her throat. “I was going to, but I wanted to change my clothes, maybe have a shower, you know what long trips do to me. Plus I wanted to give him time to unpack and stuff. I thought you were going to see the team?” She asked walking into the room, she took off the zip top she was wearing leaving her in an undershirt only.

“Yeah I was but no one was there apart from Brin who tackled me into a hug then told me to hit the shower because I smelled”

Imra couldn’t help but laugh, Brin was their youngest recruit, only 18. “He missed you, they all did. Some might be pissed that we got to fight along with Supergirl so be prepared for that.” At the mention of Kara’s name Mon-El’s faces dropped, Imra signed. She cared for him a lot and will love him always so it hurt to see him like this.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said,”

“It’s okay. I know where my life is and sadly it isn’t there anymore. I’ve made my choice.”

“You should change, the team could be back any moment.”

Mon-El was about to leave the room when she called out.

“What are we going to tell the team? About us?”

“The truth I guess,” The doors shut and Imra slumped down on their couch.

“Miss Ardeen, Mr. Krinn, Miss Digby, and Miss Wazzo are back from their mission from Coast City.” Their A.I. said, some A.I. like GIDEON couldn’t be affected by the plague that affected Brainy’s people, thank the gods for that.

“Thank You Gideon. How’s Winn?”

“Mr. Schott has fallen asleep in his quarters. Would you like for me to wake him?”

“No let him sleep.”

Imra decided a shower would be best to give her time to clear her mind and decided what to say to the team.

—

The place was just the same as the day they left all those months ago. According to Gideon they’ve only been gone for 10 months but with the years in stasis plus the few months fighting with Supergirl they’ve been for a long time. But the place was just the same, he hears voices coming up from the Corridor and saw their beta team come up, Preya saw him first and squealed as she ran up to him. He laugh and spun her around. She was like a sister to him.

“Mon-El you’re back! Imra told us you guys fought along Supergirl and you saved me and the team. Thank you for that.”

“That was all your sister Pre,”

Preya smiled. “What mission were you guys on?” Mom-El asked,

Rokk, or Cosmic Boy, replied “nothing big just a few alien stuff that fell in the bay of coast city. We just collected them before the government did.”

“Okay well can everyone gather in the meeting room? Imra and I have someone we’d like you to meet.”

“Where is Imra?” Preya asked,

“She’s in the shower, you know what space travel does to her,” Preya nodded before she headed for his room. Probably to see Imra,

“Okay if you’ll excuse me I want to see what I’ve missed while I’ve been away.”

Mon-El left them to head to the lab, he wanted to learn about this virus that Brainiac released to the A.I. Mon wasn’t as smart as Brainy or Winn but he did know the basics and if he knew something, anything, maybe he can help Winn with stuff. Plus he wanted to keep himself busy. And not thing about Kara or Imra.

“Mr. Gand the team has gathered in the meeting room and Miss Ardeen and Mr. Schott are on their way as well.

“Thank you Gideon.” 10 minutes looking in this and nothing. Mon-El groaned and left the lab and made his way to the the meeting room. When he arrived he was greeted by the rest of the team who were on mission around the world but were on comms.

Mon-El arrived just as Imra and Winn entered. “Hey are you ready?” he asked Winn. Winn gave him a nervous smile,

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“They’ll love you. You’re the reason we have most of our safety technology after all.” Imra said patting his shoulder as they entered the room.

“Okay everyone before we begin, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”


	2. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn visits the Superman Supergirl Museum and finds out some things about his friends. 
> 
> Unlike the first chapter this is mainly Winn’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so I’m aware there might be some mistakes. I will fix them once I’ve finish the book.

Settling into the future took some time, like getting used to how most of the kitchen appliances worked or driving an anti-gravity car. But Winn adapted and he’s been in the future for almost 3 months now and he seems to be getting the hang of things. Last week he officially got his Legion ring and Mon-El took him flying and he now understands why Kara loved it so much. It was such a rush that it took 3 legionaries to convince him to come down.

Today was a slow day so Winn decided to explore the city. He really didn’t do it much since he’s been here. A lot has changed but thanks to them stopping the blight the future The Legion first came from didn’t come to exist. There was still culture in the world and new inventions. They were in Metropolis was the first thing Winn realized. He found himself at the Superman/Supergirl museum a lot since he started to explore, but today would be the first time he actually went in. Today was one of those days where he felt homesick.

Winn has made friends with the other legion members and he’s close to a few of them. But he isn’t as close as he was with the team in the past or Mon-El and Imra, who were currently on a mission to Titan. From what Mon-El told him it was too tell them that Imra and Mon would no longer want to be married. Imra seemed nervous about the whole thing, Mon and Preya explained that the Ardeen family put a lot into this alliance and they did not know how they would react.

This wasn’t just a personal thing it was also political. Winn wanted to go with his friends to help them in any way he could but Mon-El thought it would be best if he and Imra, and Preya since she would not leave her sister alone with their family, would go.

Winn was taking the House of El tour for the first time. They mainly talked about the beginning of Superman and Supergirl’s journey and at the end, there was an interview of Kara and Clark (in costume of course) with James did. James looked older, maybe 15 years, but Kara and Clark didn’t look that much older, though Clark did have some greys in his hair.

_“James Olsen here with CO Magazine here with two people who don’t need any introductions. Superman and Supergirl.”_

Kara and Clark smile at James and at the camera. Winn can’t help but smile as well as he sees his friends.

 _“They have agreed to sit down with me and talk about there lives and career. They will tell all except for their identities.”_  James cheekily said

_“So what can you guys tell the people after your lives here on earth? You’ve both been here for a long time even before you’ve put on your suits. What the people would like to know is who keeps you sane in your ventures?”_

Winn has been gone for years to them so a lot has happened and Winn didn’t want to know because that meant he never came back, but he stayed and listen.

 _“Our family and friends keep us sane. My wife is very understanding and she’s been my guiding light through all of this.”_  Clark said, not mentioning Lois’s name of course or anything that would give people any indication on who she was. From what Winn learned about Clark he’s very good at getting and holding back information.

Kara smiled and agreed with her cousin,  _“Yeah, my sister is my rock. Though she isn’t blood she is everything a sister is and to our family back in our home planet, family is everything. My husband is also a big help because this is all he knows me as he doesn’t make me choose between my super life or my human life.”_

Kara smiled and her eyes went to the back of the camera. Winn can tell they are in a secure place where people know who Clark and Kara are, but at the word, husband rings in Winn’s head. He knew Mon-El hasn’t been to this place yet because it was new. They flew over it one day and Mon-El said that it wasn’t here before they changed the future, at least not in this capacity, what gets Winn the most is the spark in her eyes when she talks about her husband, whoever he was, Winn was torn. One he was happy for his best friend finding someone she could love but also heartbroken for his other best friend, Winn always thought those two would be together no matter what.

The rest of the interview talks about their recent missions and the team they formed. Winn was so engrossed at the video he didn’t hear someone come up behind him,

“You finally found your way here.” Winn turned to see Jo Nah, or Ultra Boy, in civilian clothes a white shirt, dark jacket, and jeans. Surprising future fashion was pretty much the same when it came with the basics that have been around since the 1950s.

“Yeah well, the compound was getting stuffy, have Mon-El and Imra reached Titan yet?”

Winn hasn’t been off-world yet, they wanted him to get used to earth in this century first before they took him anyway else.

“Yeah, Preya is being quite vocal on how her parents will pull on Mon-El’s last nerve.”

“Mon doesn’t like them?”

Jo made a face like he was trying to find the right words to describe them.

“They’re difficult. Most of us only met them a few times. But let’s just same Imra and Preya are very different from their parents.”

“So what are you doing here?” Winn asked Jo, which he answered with a shrug he just sat down next to Winn.

“Tas sent me out to buy some star fruit from the market. She wanted to make something for us since, in her words, Mon-El thought her enough that she’s capable of feeding us all”

Winn chuckled. In the months he’s known Tasmia Mallor (Shadow Lass) she isn’t really what you’d call culinarily gifted.

“Wanna come? Have you seen the market yet?”

Winn glared at him, Winn’s time is usually spent in flight training and basic combat training even the tech people apparently need to learn combat moves.

“Right. Well come on I’ll show you. But we have to hurry, the market closes at 5.”

Winn looked at the video once more and caught Kara laugh at something Clark or James said. Winn gave them a silent goodbye and left with Jo.


	3. I Can’t Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra is burying herself in a mission plan that she can’t afford to fail on. The sake of a teammate might be at risk if it goes wrong. She’s worrying her sister and her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be errors in the story, I will fix them once I finish writing it. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy.

Imra was working on a rescue mission they just got, it was her first mission as mission leader. She’s been co-leaders with Mon-El or other high-level Legion members but it's been a while since she ran a mission by herself. She was pouring over one of the mission plans when Preya walked in,

“You’ve been staring at those plans for 2 hours Im, come outside and train with us. You can watch Leon and Brin spar with each other.”

“I can’t see that as fair since Leon’s power is literally strategic combat.”

“It’s fun because they’re both trying to outfight each other,“ Preya said cheerfully,

“I’m fine, just go out and make sure they don’t kill each other.”

Preya stared at her sister for a while before she sighed and left. She bumped into Mon-El as she exited the mission room.

“Hey is Imra there?” He asked Preya nodded.

“She’s really focused on this mission. I know what this mission is to her, but she’s not going to make it more perfect than it already it.”

“Let me try,”

“Good luck. She barely looked at me.”

Mon-El patted her shoulder and walked through the automatic doors. Irma’s back was facing him while she hunched over a bunch of paper. While books flew from the shelf to the table,

“Moon are you alright?” He asked her, she sometimes can feel his concern,

“Mon right now isn’t really a good time. I need to figure this out.” She said not turning around, he’s known Imra for years. He probably knew her body language almost as well as Preya does. Imra wasn’t the type to hunch over papers or worry about mission strategies. She trusted the team to know that they were capable of working through situations if needed. Then again he knew what this mission meant to her, it wasn’t a done deal but it was a lead.

“Imra talk to me.” Imra hears the worry in his voice. She heard the worry in Preya’s voice too, this mission is just very important to her. They were going to the Amazon next week, her, Winn, Mon, Leon, and Satra. They had a lead on someone she lost. Someone they all thought they lost during her leadership. It took a while but Mon slowly coax her back to take leadership roles again but that took a year and Imra, as much as she would deny, has changed when it comes to missions.

“hey sit down and relax. Don’t make me bring Preya back in here.” Preya can control people’s emotions, as well as channel it, and Imra hated it when she would try to do that to her. Brainy creates blockers but it messes with her powers so she doesn’t take it.

Imra turns to him, “it’s just I failed this mission the first time Mon, I can’t fail again. We have to find him.”

Mon-El looked at her with understanding. He failed missions before and it felt terrible. Imra was more empathetic than him so she feels it more. The guilt and everything. He sighed and took her into his arms, she hugged him back.

_“Miss Ardeen I am told to inform you that Mr. Kell and Mr. Londo have broken each other’s arms. Mr. Kell is being taken to the infirmary.”_

Mon-El let go of Imra and groaned. “I’ll deal with them. Put all this away and go eat something, maybe get some sleep. We can’t have our mission leader off her game.”

Imra gave him a real smile. Before she started to put the books away.

—

Mon-El went to the living area looking for Winn who he hasn’t seen since breakfast. A few members of the Legion were there but no Winn,

“Has anyone seen Winn?”

“I think he’s in Brainy’s office,” Calliope said, he thanked the sorceress who was currently practicing spells while levitating the furniture.

“Callie why are all the furniture floating?” He asked not wanting to leave the room if it was just going to explode, again.

“Jax wants to do some cleaning and he can’t get into the tight spaces or under the furniture so levitating was the answer.”

He looked around not seeing the speedster anywhere. Calliope may have seen his confusion because she replied

“He went to buy more cleaning supplies.”

As if on cue Jax sped back into the room with bags of cleaning stuff. He’s just happy they aren’t making cleaning supplies anymore. That’s what caused the fire that burnt the room down last time.

He left the two to their cleaning while he went up the stairs to Brainy’s office. When he entered the room he didn’t see Winn right away but he notices the books and holosheets everywhere. Winn likes to learn with modern and past stuff hence the paper books all over the technologically holosheets.

He looked up and saw Winn flying up looking through from what he could see with his sight, engineering stuff.

“Hey, Winn!” Mon-El yelled up from where he stood. Winn didn’t hear him, probably because he was too high up. Mon-El shook his head and joined his friend up on the shelves.

“Winn!” Clearly, he startled him, looking closer Mon saw that Winn had earphones on,

“Dude never sneak up on a man who’s listening to a podcast.”

“Podcast?” They didn’t really have podcast in this age.

“Yeah before we left the 21st century I may have overloaded my phone with music and podcast. It helps me when I feel homesick.”

“Are you feeling homesick?”

Winn gave him a smile, “no. I mean not right now, sometimes I listen to them just for fun.”

“So what’s wrong? Did I miss dinner again? Tas didn’t cook did she?”

Mon-El laughed, no matter how he thought Tasmia, she couldn’t learn how to cook. Though she hasn’t given up yet and they don’t want to say no to her because of her powers.

“No, she’s not, they’ve ordered out. But I wanted to talk to you about Imra and this mission.”

Winn took out the earbuds and landed back on the floor with Mon-El following.

“Yeah I saw her last night she was in the library reading, books were literally flying all around her. Why is this mission so important to her.”

They haven’t really talked about past missions before, they briefed Winn on all of them of course, like what they were doing but most of the missions were mainly about protecting people from the blight. Getting they away from it to safe zone cities.

“Um, 5 years ago, before the peace accords with Titan, some of their roguewarriors came to earth and caused some issues with the people living in the Amazon, the team went to fight them off, Imra was mission leader for this mission because they were her people. During a battle, the Titan warriors got the better of us and we were cornered. A teammate, Garth, decided to sacrifice himself by using his powers to put a barrier between us and the army. We thought he was killed or taken off-world by them but we went to Titan and no one of those warriors returned so we thought they died.”

“So Imra feels guilty that she lost a teammate during a mission?”

Mon-El’s face was unreadable to Winn. Sometimes he wished he could read Mon as well as Imra could.

“That’s one of the reasons, she was his girlfriend before,”

Oh, now Winn gets the look on Mon-El’s face. He feels guilt too.

“Were you close with him too?”

“Not as close as Imra or Rokk were, but we were teammates and he was a friend.”

Winn put his hand on Mon-El’s shoulders. “I’ve seen Imra’s battle strategy it’s good. No one will be hurt because she’s doing offhand moves, it’s a rescue mission and that’s all that we’ll be doing.”

“We don’t even know if he’s alive. We just got a signal from his ring and we’re going off by that.”

“Have a little fate Mon. Come on I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.”

Winn took Mon-El to the garage where all of the spaceships were. They went up to the one they arrived on (they had 3 ships for different uses, space, ocean, and earth travel, though they could all be used for any).

“After the mission was announced Imra came to me with some suggestions to modify the ship, at first I didn’t really know what to do so I just fixed up all the kinks but after you told me the story I think I know what to fix.”

Winn opened the emergency panel and showed him “see if I get this to work I think I can replicate Garth’s powers long enough for us to get him out while keeping the attackers away from us.”

Mon-El smiled at the way Winn talked, not even knowing if Garth was alive he had so much fate in the mission. Mon-El was more concerned for Imra and Rokk, if Garth wasn’t alive would this be false hope? He didn’t want to put them through that again.


	4. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission was a success and they got their missing teammate back. Now it was time to play the waiting game to see if he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are bound to be spelling errors but I will fix them once I finished the book.

The mission was a success, they got to where the signal was sent and went in with minimal issues. A few guards were knocked out and injured but they’ll survive. They found Garth, thank Rao, but he was heavily sedated when they got to him, Leon picked him up while Imra and Mon-El followed Winn’s instructions to the ship, as they were leaving the fort Imra got shot in the shoulder but she was fine, and now she’s standing outside the med bay while Callie and Winn look over Garth, Mon stood next to Imra watching their friends work on him.

“What if he’s not the same? I should be in there what if those rogues did something to him that can only be done by Titanian's? I could help,” Imra said,

“You’re too close to this, I told you to go with Rokk and report back to the mayor.”

“Rokk can handle the mayor, I’m not leaving,” Imra crossed her arms and looked back at Garth. Mon-El sighed, she was stubborn and he knows she won’t leave, Mon looked at her arm where she was shot and saw that she was bleeding through her gauze.

“Moon you’re bleeding,”

“Wha-? Oh.”

Mon-El pulled her to the couch and sat her down, he unwrapped the gauze and saw that she ripped her stitches,

“Damn, well it’s not bad but we’ll have to redo the stitches. Can you sit still while I do this?”

Imra didn’t say anything she just moved closer to him and looked at the wall, Mon-El took that a yes.

 

* * *

 

Looking over Garth’s vitals he seemed okay, you know for someone who’s been kidnapped and tortured for years. Callie was currently scanning his body for any internal injuries, a few broken bones but nothing too serious.

“Cal are these readings right?” Winn projected the screen to the one in front of them. Garth’s molecules were very charged.

“Yeah, that’s normal for him. He generates electricity, we use to call him our personal battery.” Callie said smiling. Winn could tell everyone was relieved that Garth was actually alive, when they arrived back to the compound, Rokk and Callie were the first ones to greet them, Mon brought Imra straight to the medbay to get patched up, while he and Callie worked on Garth’s outer wounds, deep cuts and bruises were now healing, and they just had to run analysis on him.

“Winn something is off with his brainwave patterns, but I can’t tell anything until he wakes up. How long do you think would that be?”

“We’ll monitor for changes but my best guess is a few days, maybe a week. Honestly, it’s all up to him now.”

 

* * *

 

Winn left Garth’s room, they thought he would be better comfortable in his own room. It was untouched for the most part. And thanks to Gideon it was kept clean. When Winn exited he saw Mon-El coming out of his and Imra’s room, well Winn wasn’t sure who’s room it was actually. Mon-El said he moved out of the room insisting Imra gets it but he’s never really seen Mon-El in the other rooms of the compound.

“Hey, how’s he doing?”

“Stable. It’s pretty much all up to him. How’s Imra?”

“Okay, I finally got her to change out of her mission clothes and into bed.”

Winn took and deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs outside the rooms. “Maybe you should rest too Winn, I’ll keep an eye on Garth.”

“You sure?” Winn asked already standing, Mon-El smiled and nodded,

“Yeah, goodnight buddy.”

“Thanks, Mon, Callie is in the office if anything happens.”

Mon entered Garth’s room, he looked much better than when they found him, his skin was getting its color back, and the wounds on his face were nearly healed. Mon-El looked over the charts on the tablet Winn wrote and it said that his electromagnetic field was in flux, whatever that meant. Mon-El went closer to him and pulled up a chair, he just stared for a while, he didn’t know what to say or do.

“Imra’s really worried about you, but she knows you’re a fighter, we all do.” Mon-El chuckled at a memory he had of Garth.

“Remember the first time I got here? Brainy and Nura were working on me because I was dying of the lead poison in my system and when I woke up was so shock because this man was lighting flashes in my eyes that I just grabbed his hand and broke it, unintentionally, of course, you were the first to grab me.”

Garth took the time to explain where Mon-El was and who the people were with them. At the beginning of all this before they form the legion. They were just a bunch of people trying to hold back the blight. Just Imra, Garth, Nura, Brainy, and Rokk. Not really a team but normal people doing their best. But they took Mon-El in and helped him, they listened to him as he told them about going back home even when they knew it wasn’t possible for him to go back home, they never showed him any sign of doubt, though he knows they gave up, they never told him because he had to find out on his own. When they formed the Legion and they added more people to their team the six of them promised they would always protect each other.

That mission to the Amazon was one of their first missions. It was never meant to go the way it did. Imra had a solid foolproof plan for that as well, Mon-El guess that’s why she was so thorough with this one. But some of the rogue Titanians were psychic and picked up on Imra and it went to hell from there. They failed Garth when the lost him, they failed him when they didn’t look for him.

“So believe me when I say this, we’re not going to fail you again. But we need you to wake up Garth.”

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Mon-El decided to close his eyes for a bit since was 4 am. He didn’t hear the sliding door open until he heard her walking towards the bed, he opened his eyes a bit and saw Imra sitting on Garth’s bed looking at him. She didn’t sense that he awake yet, she was just focused on Garth. He knew how much Imra loved Garth, Mon-El thinks it was one of the reasons why their marriage worked. They both loved other people and lost them, they never tried to replace those people but honor them.

Over the years their love for each other grew and they both fell, but they both knew that it wasn’t anything like their previous love. Looking at Imra now Mon-El didn’t know how he felt. They’ve personally called off their marriage already but in the eyes of the Saturnian Council and Earth Laws, they were still married. It was the only way for the alliance to keep going. They went to Titan to try to find a way around it but no luck, so now outside the team people still saw them as married, but inside the building, they were just friends.

Now that Garth was back he didn’t know what was to come. But he wanted to see Imra happy again. Though right now she was more concerned for Garth, he looked much more relaxed now that he was back under the Legion’s care.


	5. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without powers Winn was always good at reading people. Ever since he was a child. He thinks because of what happened with he father he was thought to always be aware of others.

Mon-El was never good at hiding his emotions,in all the time Winn has known Mon he was always an open book when it came to them, no matter how he pretends to be closed off. With Kara he was like a puppy in love for the first time, Winn could tell Mon-El was never in a serious relationship or felt anything like he felt before he met Kara. The way he looked at her when she talked or when she said something funny was always a dead giveaway.

Now Winn watched Mon-El sit across from him pretending like he was listening to Imra and Garth talk about a past mission they had. Winn was listening to them and watched his friend. Who was currently playing with his ring, something Winn noticed he did whenever he was annoyed or nervous, he’s pretty sure it was the first one at this moment.

Winn wanted to laugh, he’s sure that he’s the only one who noticed because Rokk, Salu and Callie who were also sitting with them didn’t seem to notice their leader fuming. Preya walked towards them then made a noise, Winn looked up from his tablet and saw her look at Mon-El, she saw him look and raised her eyebrow, Winn shrugged and she rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

He listened to Imra and Callie laugh at Garth’s story for a while before he felt something (or someone) poking in his mind. He’s been around Preya and Imra long enough to know when they want to use their telepathic powers on them. They always ask permission first though. Winn let his mental guard down, which took him a while to get right, back in the 21st century he didn’t pay no mind to it because J’onn never really poked around their heads, unless needed.

_“what’s up with him?”_

_**“Who knows. He’s been like that for 10 minutes. I swear if he keeps that up with his ring he’ll dig through his skin.”** _

**“I think he’s jealous.”** Winn said looking at his friend. Who was answering a question Rokk asked him.

_“Of Imra and Garth? Why? It’s not like they’re together anymore.”_

**“Can you get a read on him?”**

Preya shook her head slightly, _“No, Mon-El takes blockers so I can’t get a psychic link on his emotions. But I don’t need to be an Empath to feel what he feels.”_

 **“What’s going on with Imra and Garth anyway?”** Winn asked, he’s noticed they gotten pretty close these last few weeks. Winn was told about their history so he wouldn’t never surprised.

_“Nothing. At least that’s what she told me. She’s helping him adjust back here. Training with him and getting him mission ready. Garth’s been wanting to go back to the field to help us find those who kept him hostage.”_

Winn looked at Garth, it’s been a few weeks since they got him from the Amazon he looked way different than the man they found. His hair was growing back and now Winn could see red fuzz on his head, his face was filling up again and he gained muscles and was more active that he was. Garth was nice and friendly and he thanked him for helping the team and Brainy.

“Everyone speaks very highly of you. And I can’t believe I actually have the chance to meet you. Your tech has helped us all so much in missions. And Mon-El stories of his life in the past was how we got to know you, until you guys saved the future.”

That was another thing their killing Pestilence in the past did, it reseted the future but the Legion got memories of both timeline. Winn didn’t ask much about because Imra tried to explain it to him but his head just started to hurt with the timelines. She did say their Legion Rings protected them from the time shift.

Mon-El got up and excused himself, saying that he had a mission to prep for.

Once Mon-El was gone Imra turned to Winn,

“What mission?” She asked looking at the door where he left.

“I have no idea, let me go check” he knew Mon-El was bothered by something wether it was Imra or Garth, or something else, Winn wasn’t going to let him wallow.


	6. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Imra have a small moment to take in what’s happened in the last few months. But they also know they have things to face soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been away and with writers block so sorry. I’ve had this chapter written for a while but I just kept on adding and deleting but not anymore. Time to post.
> 
> Not beta’d there are bound to be spelling errors.

Imra watched Winn follow Mon-El out. Mon-El has been distance for a few days. At first Imra didn’t think much of it. Honestly she was just focus on getting Garth back to 100 percent that everything else took a backseat. Everyone understands and they didn’t really have big missions that needed all of them so she didn’t need to be. 

“Hey are you alright Im?” Garth asked her as he noticed her looking at the door. He didn’t know about Mon-El and her. It just didn’t seem important right now. They were all focus on him, Callie and Winn still have to clear him. Then they’ll see if he’s mission ready. 

“Yeah, just a lot of things on my mind. Why don’t you meet me in the simulator room and we’ll see if you can handle a battle. I’ll just be a moment.” Imra got up from the group and went back inside to see where Mon-El went. 

She finds him in the training room, though he wasn’t training. Just sitting on the bench with his elbow on his knees starring at the clear city view outside the window. They’ve been back for a while now and to be honest she hasn’t seen him grieve yet. He, like her, focuses everything on one thing to avoid feeling whatever they feel. At first it was getting Winn settled, then the meeting with the Saturnian Council about their marriage, then it was the mission to save Garth, now nothing is happening and she sees him clearer. He was feeling everything that has happened to them all at once and trying to suppress his feelings.

She notice he does that a lot when he doesn’t want to fall apart. She knew talking to him would be useless because he doesn’t believe words most of the time, he always says “you can always just say what the other wants to hear”. So she just walks up and sits next to him. Looking out at the view as well, he’ll tell her when he’s ready. 

“I guess everything just hit me all at once you know, I feel like... I’m lost. And I hate that.”

Her heart aches for him. She wants him to be happy and she let him go so he could stay in the future. That’s why she couldn’t tell him about what was happening here in the first place because she knew him, she knew how he was. He would be hurt and sadden but he would always pick to protect others first before him. He would have let his heart break over and over if it means he was saving others.

She didn’t know how to reply to him, she knew what Mon-El gave up in the past for their life here. But she knew deep down he would never abandon the team. That’s why he was team leader, he puts everyone first. Imra took his hand into hers and just held it, Mon-El was always someone who responds to physical touch. It’s just how his people are, they never shied away from touch. It also helps Imra’s innate power, to feel other people’s emotions, come out. She couldn’t control his emotions like Preya, but she could feel it.

“You are one of the kindest man I’ve known, not once did you ever make me doubt that. It’s okay to feel lost Mon-El it is not a crime, it just makes us human.”

Mon-El’s mouth twitched in almost a smile, “you always know what to say you know?”

Imra smiles, “I am your friend first, no matter what.” She says part of her vow to him. 

“I promise to always protect you. To be there for you, to be you friend, your partner, your ally in battle and in life.” He says the rest. 

They smile and she placed her forehead on his shoulder then looks up at him. 

“If it’s any consolation, you would have made her proud. If she could see you here and what you do. I know Kara would be proud of you.”

Imra stood and let his hand go “don’t forget Mon you’ll always have me to talk too. I’m very good at listening to you vent.” 

“You do have 7 years experience,” 

Mon-El smiled as she walked away, if she only knew the whole truth. He groaned, lying to Imra wasn’t easy but he just didn’t know how to tell her this. So until then, he’ll keep it to himself. It’s for the best for the team.

He got up and decided to follow Winn who went to the Simulation room to set up Garth’s training mission for the day. Garth, another issue, he and Imra haven’t really said anything to Garth about the two of them. But for now they decided to let him focus on getting back into tip-top shape before they break any news on him. But there really wasn’t anything to say, he and Imra, by the eyes of the Legion and themselves were not together anymore. But outside they were still husband and wife. The pair that held the alliance with Titan together. 

Garth hasn’t been outside yet with them so that was easy to control. But they can’t keep everyone at bay for long. Eventually they would all have to go out. Like to the charity event L-Corp holds for the intergalactic alliance. Where he and Imra would have to go around and speak to everyone who’s part of the alliance or has benefited from it. And all the legions go. So they can’t hide from Garth then. But it’s weeks away so one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also I’m going to write the gala in a different fic but it’ll be part of this set.


End file.
